1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container, such as a tubular container, an extruded container, etc.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, it is known that a container of this type has a threaded or a coupling type cap.
In this case, its cap is troublesome to be attached to or detached from the container, and it is inconvenient that the removed cap is separated unintentionally.